Experiments in Prideshipping
by Dark Rabbit
Summary: Yami no Yuugi wants Kaiba. Kaiba wants him back. If that bothers you, stop here. Otherwise, here's a series I'll be working on for a while, where they variously do, and do not end up together. Bless their poor little hearts, neither one of them is muc
1. Failure

Yami no Yuugi, who has all the attraction of a root canal for him, or perhaps major surgery without anasthesia, has a way of glancing his way significantly, whenever he beats him in a duel. Seto is pretty sure he knows why, too, not that he'd ever dream of admitting it, even to himself. "It's because he's just beaten you, isn't it," Pegasus says. "People are always so _randy_ when they've won." He pauses, one hand halfway to his glass of wine, before adding "oh, pardon me." With a light laugh, "I forgot who I was talking to for a moment."

He takes the glass and saunters off into the crowd, looking back over his shoulder, just for a moment, to say "you wouldn't know what that felt like, would you, Kaiba-boi?"

So it's no wonder that when Yami no Yuugi himself shows up, a few minutes later, Seto is in no mood to talk to him. "Go find your Other Self," he grunts, pouring himself more vodka on top of the too much he's had already. "Your _aibou_, isn't that what you call him?" He turns away with the bottle in one hand, glass in the other.

"I came to talk to you," Yami no Yuugi tells him. "I, ah... We haven't duelled in a while, and..." Suddenly his face turns bright pink. "You mind sharing some of that vodka?" Seto thrusts the bottle at him. "Thank you." After a couple of swallows, he continues, "I may be the King of Games," not giving the bottle back, "but that's just a title. I may have beaten you in a few tournaments." By now, his face is brick red under his spiky hair. "...Duelling isn't really what matters most in life, Kaiba."

All of which means one thing only to Seto; apparently, when you beat someone, you keep on wanting them for a while afterward. He scowls. "Pegasus sent you over here, didn't he," and when Yami no Yuugi nods, embarassed, "then go away," he says.

Which is why both of them walk away from each other, still feeling horribly frustrated. And Yami no Yuugi doesn't really have a problem, because he's still got his aibou, and they've certainly had weirder starts to a night having sex together. Seto, on the other hand, ends up with Pegasus. It isn't bad, and it isn't good, but it's a helluva lot better than going home alone for the umpteenth time this month.

"I just want to know one thing," he says, leaning back against pink satin pillows, feeling _a lot_ more satisfied, "what was all that you said about winning duels? So far as I know, you haven't won anything since Duelist' Kingdom."

Pegasus stretches luxuriously in the bed. And he tucks his arm around Seto's neck, and he laughs lightly again. "Oh, I don't know," he says, "I have my share of victories."


	2. Success

"Well, for one thing, you're taller than I am." His aibou has sat down a few times now and explained to him about _flattery_, about _buttering someone up_, and about how _you get more flies with honey than with vinegar_. Yami no Yuugi, frankly, still doesn't buy it. "You're taller," counting off on his fingers, "and you're richer, and you can make your coattails do that flapping thing, even when there's no breeze." He gives his most ingratiating smile. "All I am is a puny little Spirit without even any memories."

Kaiba leans back in his chair. He folds his arms, and he looks down his nose, his blue eyes very scornful. "I'm a busy man," he says, "cut to the chase, and tell me what you want."

Which is deeply frustrating, of course. By rights, he should be in Yami no Yuugi's lap by now, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him. This _asking people out_ stuff is really not worth the effort. "Let's fuck," he tells Kaiba.

And Kaiba laughs. "You've got to be kidding," he says scornfully, "_me_ fuck _you_?" With a contemptuous snort, "I'd rather fuck Pegasus."

So Yami no Yuugi is more than a little surprised ten minutes later, when they're in bed together, and first he's on top, and then Kaiba is; and after that they start all over from the beginning. He shouldn't be, of course, but he is. He does manage to spare a moment though, and to be grateful to his little aibou, who told him exactly what to do, and exactly how to do it. _Kaiba-san likes to be in charge,_ he'd said, _if you ever want to get him, mou hitori no boku, you're going to have to remember that._


End file.
